Autoretrato
by MeisterM
Summary: Um James que gosta de desenhar e Lily sosinhos na biblioteca numa manhã de sábado, bom , o resto vocês têm que ler para seber.


Disclaimer: não é nada meu, a não ser a imaginação.

Sumário: um James que gosta de desenhar e Lily sosinhos na biblioteca numa manhã de sábado.Bom o resto vocês têm que ler para saber.

N/a: bom, essa é a minha primeira fic.Eu prefiro ler fics a escrevê-las, mas, bem eu queria tentar fazer a minha versão do James e da Lily,sabe,provar que eu era capaz, esse tipo de coisa.Eu mantive os nomes originais assim como os títulos (head boy/monitor chefe e head girl/monitora chefe).

Auto-retrato

James Potter gostava de desenhar.Não era algo com o que ele quisesse ganhar a vida, um hobby, era isso que desenhar significava para ele, e ainda assim grande parte de seu tempo ele passava diante de um pergaminho, pena à mão traçando o que viesse à cabeça.

Ultimamente ele vinha aprimorando sua técnica para rostos,já desenhara todos os marotos,semelhança indiscutível,perfeito alguns diziam.Havia conseguido sucesso até mesmo num auto-retrato,auto-retrato este,que todos afirmavam ser seu maior feito.Todos achavam,menos ele.James não entendia o porquê mas achava seu auto-retrato incompleto,faltava algo,não sabia o que.O nariz estava perfeito,inconfundível,os olhos,os óculos,tudo exatamente como em si.Mas então por que não conseguia ver o retrato como completo?

Há dias James refletia sobre o que faltava em seu retrato e era exatamente por isso que se encontrava,tão cedo,numa manhã de sábado,sozinho na biblioteca de Hogwarts.Perdido em seus questionamentos nem notara uma certa ruiva entrar na biblioteca e se sentar na mesa em frente à sua.

Com um bolo de pergaminho e dois livros dos mais grossos estava nossa Head Girl, que não pode deixar de se surpreender ao adentrar a biblioteca e encontrar ninguém menos do que James Potter, tão concentrado a ponto de nem notar sua presença,afinal,não era todo dia que se encontrava um maroto na biblioteca,mesmo sendo Head Boy.

Ao notar Lily Evans todas as preocupações se esvaíram da mente de James,era sempre assim, não podia controlar, há muito se tornara involuntário,seu corpo se tencionava e sem perceber segurava a respiração.Só se deu conta de quanto tempo já estava a admirá-la quando Lily lhe lançou um olhar questionador,tornando sua face da cor dos cabelos dela e rapidamente voltando sua atenção ao seu auto-retrato.Pois é, meus amigos, James Potter estava corando por causa de uma garota, mas Lily sempre despertou reações das mais inesperadas nele.

Estava,já ,começando a bolar um plano para puxar assunto com a Head Girl quando uma idéia atravessou sua mente,era perfeito, iria desenhar Lily.Ela nunca aceitaria posar se ele a pedisse, mas desde quando um maroto precisa de autorização para fazer o que quer. A pena estava já à mão, só faltava o pergaminho, o pergaminho, como podia ter esquecido de trazer pergaminho,James Potter?Imperdoável, aonde iria desenha agora, teria que usar o espaço ao lado do seu retrato.Assim começou a esboçar, olhando sempre do pergaminho para Lily, de Lily para o pergaminho.

Na outra mesa Lily observava a inquietação de James fingindo estudar sempre que o maroto voltava a observá-la,e é claro que sendo nossa Head Girl uma das mais inteligentes logo percebera que James estava a desculpa para si própria de que estava somente observando por causa do retrato,Lily começou a reparar em o quanto o maroto era bonito,seus olhos castanho-esverdeados demonstravam determinação ao se voltar para o pergaminho a sua frente, seus cabelos bagunçados, seu rosto despertando um carinho que Lily não fazia idéia estar ali.

Olhando de fora os dois estavam muito engraçados, quem olhasse diria que haviam ensaiado, quando um levantava a cabeça para observar o outro, o outro abaixava a cabeça e vice-versa, e foi assim que Lily não pode deixar de notar que o maroto parara de olhá-la e agora tinha os olhos fixos somente no pergaminho observando-o.Não agüentando de curiosidade a Head Girl levantou-se, se dirigindo a mesa aonde James estava.

James fitava o desenho acabado comparando com a imagem mental de Lily que tinha, decidindo o desenho acabado resolveu certificar-se de que não havia esquecido nada, afinal Lily estava na cadeira oposta.Bom, realmente estava, no passado, James nem percebeu a Head Girl levantar-se e dirigir-se até sua mesa, sentando-se, agora, na cadeira ao seu lado com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"O que tem ai, Potter?" fingindo não saber questiona Lily.

"Herrr...bem ,...nada, nada não Lily"

"Hunm, sabe, algumas pessoas como o diretor, a professora Mcgonagall, Filch, não gostariam de saber que o Head Boy está fazendo _'errrh, nada não'_ na biblioteca"

"Bom, minha querida Lily, eu posso te assegurar que não estou fazendo nada ilegal!Inocente até provado o contrário!"

"Desde quando virei '_sua querida'_, Potter?" rebateu Lily retomando seu tom áspero, usual quando se dirigia a James.

"...desde sempre..." murmurou James quase inaudivelmente, mas não o suficiente para que Lily não o escutasse, corando imediatamente.

"Além do que você nunca é inocente, Potter, você é um Maroto!" retorquiu Lily rapidamente mudando de assunto. "Que pergaminho é esse na sua mão? Deixe me ver!" disse Lily fingindo inocência, porém, por dentro borbulhando de triunfo como alguém que acaba de tirar um Ás da manga num jogo de Poker.

"É dever de casa!Da Mcgonagall!" respondeu James um pouco alto e rápido demais para alguém que fala a verdade.

"É mesmo?Deixa eu ver, estou com uma dúvida sobre o processo de Animagia!" dizendo isso Lily estendeu a mão na direção do pergaminho, se aproximando de James que rapidamente tirou o pergaminho do alcance de Lily.

"A-a ainda... está i-inacabado...nem, ...nem cheguei nessa parte ainda..." gaguejou James.

"Jura!" exclamou Lily, se aproximando ainda mais de James, e se surpreendendo, ao olhar nos olhos do próprio, com tal proximidade.

James, também, só agora reparara o quão próximos os dois estavam, era possível sentir o perfume dela, sua respiração, tudo tão próximo fazia James mais do que nunca desejar poder tocá-la, poder abraçá-la.Lily do outro lado também se encontrava tensa com a proximidade entre os dois, e por mais que tentasse negar nunca pode sustentar por muito tempo uma distância tão curta do Maroto.

Durante todos os anos anteriores não foram poucas as vezes em que estiveram em uma situação parecida, principalmente com tantas investidas do Maroto, porém todas as outras vezes Lily sempre recorrera a memória do garoto arrogante que era James para se livrar da situação, mas agora as coisas haviam mudado, não havia mais o garoto arrogante,ambos foram obrigados a conviver como Head Boy e Head Girl, mostrando um ao outro lados de sua personalidade que não mostravam a ninguém.

Agora tudo que Lily conseguia ver era o garoto a sua frente, tudo que conseguia sentir era o perfume de sua colônia, tudo que conseguia enxergar era a sua boca e o forte desejo que tinha de beijá-lo.

E foi tão súbito que James nem viu acontecer.Num segundo ele estava mergulhado nos olhos de esmeralda dela, no outro sentia os lábios de Lily cobrindo os seus, e bastou menos de um segundo para que ele respondesse vorazmente ao beijo de Lily.Afinal depois de tanto tempo esperando, o beijo de Lily era, para ele, como estar no céu, não, era melhor,era como sair voando em alta velocidade após ganhar o campeonato de Quadribol contra a Sonserina.

Mas por mais que os dois quisessem que esse momento durasse para sempre, eles precisavam se separar.E depois de feito isso o sorriso no rosto de James era digno de sua espera, desejo e amor que tinha por Lily.

E James veria um sorriso igual no rosto de Lily não fosse pelo pergaminho que bloqueava sua visão do rosto de Lily,James nem notara Lily tomar o desenho da sua mão.Lily admirava seu desenho com uma expressão de contentamento no rosto não vista por James, que teve o sorriso banido do rosto ao pensar na possibilidade de Lily ter apenas beijado-o para poder ver o desenho.

"Er...Lily,... hunm...você" James gaguejava sem saber o que dizer.

Lily ao notá-lo nervoso abaixou o desenho sorrindo, e bastou isso para que todo o nervosismo de James desaparecesse restando somente a satisfação de há pouco.

"Bonito desenho, está...perfeito"elogiou Lily.

Dizendo isso Lily recolocou o desenho na mesa dando um selinho em James, pegou seus livros e rumou para fora da biblioteca, mas não sem antes dizer: "Agente se vê, James."

Assim James ficou, por um bom tempo, olhando para a porta da biblioteca com um sorriso bobo no rosto, só ao sair de seu transe James voltou o olhar para o pergaminho de seu desenho, estava lá seu auto-retrato com o retrato de Lily ao lado.Finalmente seu auto-retrato estava acabado.Perfeito, pensou ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: E ae? O que acharam? Fui aprovada? oO , deixem sua opinião, mesmo que não tenham gostado!!!


End file.
